


Appreciation

by dayinadream



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breakfast, Fluff, Hands, Kissing, Late Nights, M/M, This is the softest thing I’ve written, calm mornings, hand holding, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinadream/pseuds/dayinadream
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma relax in bed and fall asleep together. Breakfast is served the next morning.Fluff at its finest :-)
Relationships: kuroken, kuroo x Kenma - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Appreciation

The fairy lights decorated the room with small lights that shone on both boys. 

The main lights in Kenma’s room were switched off, only the little fairy lights giving the light in the room. It was dark outside and raining. The patting of the rain on the roof was calming in a sense, delivering a serenity in the room. 

To the left of Kenma was a tall lanky black haired boy, his arm around Kenma as he read a book he had picked up in Kenma’s room. Kenma thought it was too dark to read a book, but Kuroo seemed to be having a fine time reading with so little light. Kenma was playing a game on his phone, not wanting to reach down in his bag to take out his Nintendo Switch. 

Kenma sighed in content, he was perfectly happy with his long time boyfriend in his room, spending time with him. Everytime Kuroo touched him, he felt amazing. Since the first time Kuroo touched Kenma, the feeling had never ceased to make him inexplicably happy. The touch was intoxicating and Kenma always wanted more, even if his boyfriend was already touching him. It was never enough. He would never say that to Kuroo, though. 

He rolled onto Kuroo’s chest completely, staring into his darker eyes that looked back into him. Kuroo smirked, put his book down gently and wrapped his arms around Kenma, keeping him in place. Kenma smiles at him, kisses him gently and laughed a little. There wasn’t a particular reason for the laugh, but it felt right to do it. Kuroo just looked down at his little lover with completely infatuation in his eyes. His boyfriend was so pretty, like a field of tulips. He was completely star struck at how beautiful his lover was. They had been dating for years, but every time Kuroo looked at his face, he would find something new. Today was a faded freckle on his eye line. He leaned in to kiss it, Kenma closing his eye as he saw his boyfriend coming to kiss it. 

“How are you so pretty? I feel like I’ve been blessed by a God to be able to touch you, let alone call you my boyfriend.” The words slipped out of Kuroo’s mouth and Kenma blushed a little. He always got red at every compliment Kuroo gave him, regardless of the depth of it. He loved when his boyfriend complimented him, and he always responded with a noise of satisfaction and a kiss on his lips. 

On cue, Kenma leaned in to kiss Kuroo, his eyes closing as his hand reached to run his thumb against Kuroo’s skin on his face. 

“I guess you got lucky,” Kenma whispered out, glad that his voice didn’t crack or waver. Kuroo just smiled up at him. 

Silence consumed them both again but it was comfortable, the sounds of their breathing calming each other. The smaller of the two, still on Kuroo’s chest, scooted down the larger body so he could rest his ear on Kuroo’s heart, hearing it beat slowly. With his finger, he traced patterns on Kuroo’s skin, neither of them having shirts on. The older sighed in appreciation and kissed the top of Kenma’s head before laying back down. 

Fingers found their way into Kenma’s hair, as they always did, and they started playing around in the soft strands. Kuroo’s hands worked magic in Kenma’s hair, and soon the drawing of patters on Kuroo’s skin started to slow, indicating Kenma was falling weary. Kuroo just smiled slightly at his boyfriend, knowing they were both going to fall asleep together. 

Kenma’s light snores started to be heard, and Kuroo definitely knew his boyfriend had fallen asleep. His eyelids started to feel heavy, and soon enough, he had fallen asleep too. 

When he woke up, his hand was being held by his smaller boyfriend, who had ended up laying beside him as opposed to on him. The spot on the pillow under him was a little wet. Kenma has drooled, which was great because he only drooled when he was having a great sleep. Kuroo’s hand went to his boyfriends hair once again to gently play with a few strands. He was careful not to wake him as he crawled over him to exit the room. As he stood on the floor next to the bed, he stared at his little lover, a smile tugging at his lips as he bent down to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Kuroo walked out of the room, quietly closing the door as he exited. He made his way to the kitchen where he found a few eggs, bacon, and bagels. He thought of making himself and his boyfriend a bagel sandwich for breakfast, and started to work immediately. Always careful not to make too much noise, he cracked the eggs into a hot buttered pan, breaking the yolks. He laid the bacon on a pan, hearing the sizzle from it cooking. 

He turned to the other side of the kitchen where he pulled out two plates. He cut both bagels and toasted them, buttering and putting mayonnaise on them. Next, he laid the lettuce over the bread. Turning back around, he flipped the eggs over again, and sprinkled shredded cheese over them. He added a bit of water and laid a lid over the pan to melt the cheese. Noticing the bacon was crispy, he removed it from the pan and moved to put the slices in the sandwiches. 

When the eggs were ready, he added seasoning on them and transferred one egg to one sandwich, and the other to the other sandwich. He felt arms snake around his waist and jumped a little in surprise. He relaxed not even a second later and turned around in the arms to see his sleepy boyfriend hugging him. He wrapped his arms around his lover as well, whispering a sweet “Good morning, babe,” to him. “Did I wake you?” He asks softly, playing with Kenma’s hair. 

“Got cold,” Kenma says, voice raspy from just waking. Kuroo kisses the top of his head lovingly. He whispered out an apology. 

“I made us breakfast. Bagel BELT, uh, minus the tomato. Bagel BEL,” he said with a laugh, cracking up over his own joke. Kenma’s ears perked up, this being one of his favourite meals. He reached for Kuroo’s mouth and kissed him in thanks, murmuring a quick “Thank you,” on Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo hummed. 

They both ate together on the couch leaned up against each other. They were watching a Saturday morning cartoon made for children, but they both didn’t mind. They swam in each other’s presence, loving the feeling of being pressed up together. 

“Good?” Kuroo asked when Kenma’s sandwich was devoured, leaning over and putting his dirty plate on the coffee table. All he got was a pleasant hum. Kenma kisses him again, soft and gentle. Kuroo was still munching on his sandwich, only having a few bites left. Once he finished, he pulled Kenma on his lap, kissing him on his nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally his lips. He loved every part of Kenma and wanted him to know. He wanted Kenma to feel the love coming out of him with each kiss. 

Kenma turned around in Kuroo’s lap, now in between Kuroo’s legs, his head on his chest. He tangled their legs together and reached for Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo’s smirked as he intertwined their fingers together, humming in happiness at the sight before him. He had his boyfriend in his lap as they held hands lovingly, watching silly morning cartoons. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. This was love in its purest form. He loved Kenma, and knew that the feeling was reciprocated. 

Kuroo pushes Kenma’s chin up until his eyes meet his. He melted at the sight of his boyfriend, sleepy eyes and slightly open mouth. Kuroo smiled so big and leaned down to capture his boyfriends lips with his own. They kissed gently for a long moment, morning breath not a problem as the love between the two was way more overpowering. Kuroo pulled away, lifting their hands and kissing the back of Kenma’s palm, giving each finger a small kiss after. 

Kenma laughed, turned over their hands and kissed the back of Kuroo’s palm, then giving kisses to each of his fingers, copying Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s other hand found Kenma’s and intertwined the fingers of that hand as well, laying them both on Kenma’s hips. 

“I love you, so much, Kenma. You really have no idea. You make me feel whole, you make me feel alive.” Kuroo whispered out into Kenma’s ear, not sexually, but lovingly. He gave Kenma’s hands gentle squeezes, further proving his love. Kenma’s fingers squeezed Kuroo’s in return, his face turning to Kuroo’s. The latter could see how much the formers face had turned red, even the tips of his ears turning the crimson colour. 

“You know I’m bad with words, babe, but I’ll try my best.” Kenma seemed to blush harder. “You have the talent of making me feel good about myself, you always make me feel so special and unique and I love you for that. You’ll never know how much I love you, Kuroo.” He cooed up to his boyfriend. Kuroo felt the tears prickle his waterline, but didn’t let them fall as his boyfriend looked up to him, waiting for a response. 

Kenma had turned in Kuroo’s lap again. A kiss was shared between both of them, one full of emotion and adoration. Today wasn’t sexual at all, instead romantic and full of love. The kiss lasted a while, a kiss that left both parties breathless as they pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” Kuroo breathed out. 

“Mhm, I know that, baby. I love you too, so much,” Kenma responded, still breathless from the kiss. They both smiled at each other and shared another kiss, this one shorter. As soon as their lips separated, they reconnected after a breath of air. 

This was infatuation, Kuroo had never felt it with anyone else, only with Kenma. I guess that’s what happens when you get blessed by a God with someone as perfect as Kenma.


End file.
